


Happiness and Sorrows

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions rape., Romance, Slight underage, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of lying, Takaba decides to tell his parents about Asami. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness and Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chunk I pulled from a fic that I am working on called 'Field of the Fireflies', or better yet, a chunk I don't really plan to add. Field of the Fireflies is an AU and takes place during mid year-summer of Takaba's Junior year (He is seventeen, and going into his senior year). In this AU Takaba is ill and he usually has to go to the hospital. When he is released, he is desperate for a job so he can anonymously pay back his parents for the surgery costs. He ends up as the baby sitter of Asami's children, and Asami at the time is just finishing up a divorce ( he didn't love his wife, nor did she love him.). He has two children, they will be in this oneshot. You may be familiar with one.

 

That morning, Takaba woke to something, or someone tugging on his sandy locks. At first, this strange feeling didn't bother him that much, but after a good chunk of his hair had almost been yanked from his scalp, the seventeen year old couldn't ignore it. Grudgingly, he latched onto what he thought was a pillow and cracked open one bright blue eye. He was met with large golden eyes, a pink dress, a stuffed bunny, wild hair and a miniature human being.

 

“Okaachan...” She began, putting her small arms around Takaba's neck. “I'm hungry.” Her high voice rang through teen's ears, causing him to blink and sit up. The little girl still held on to him like he was a life source and protectively, he put an arm around her small , soft body. With a free arm, he balanced his weight as he gazed outside of the open window. It was already morning, and he had a lot to do that day.

 

Sighing, he stood up from the large king sized bed with the girl in his arms. As he walked, he bit back small pains that shot from his lower regions to the rest of his body. Memories of the previous night began to flood his mind making it nearly impossible for him not to blush. He mentally breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was clothed. He would hate for Katsumi to see him in such a way, though he figured she wouldn't care that much.

 

“How was your sleep?” He started as he walked down the large hallway to one of the three bathrooms. Asami currently occupied the other one, he was most likely showering. Takaba decided it would be more efficient to get ready where his fiance couldn't distract him, or get 'distracted' by him. Plus he also needed to fix Katsumi up for the day. Despite the fact that she took most of looks from her mother, who was a flawless model, she still looked wild and unkempt with all her hair tangled and messy. In addition, if she stayed like that she'd get angry.

 

“I'm hungry Okaachan...” She nearly whined this time.

 

“I know.” By now, Takaba had gotten used to the name 'okaachan'. During and after the divorce, Takaba was the only mother (and parental) figure that Katsumi could cling to and being just a three year old, she had adopted the term Okaachan, as it came naturally to her.

 

“After you take a bath I'll make you some food, okay?”

 

“I don't want to take a bath.” She whispered, burying her face into the crook of Takaba's neck. Chuckling, the teen opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in. Another miniature Asami already occupied the space as he stood by the counter, looking in the mirror and fixing his hair in a similar style as his fathers.

 

“Good morning, Eiyo.” Takaba greeted.

 

“Good morning Akihito.” Eiyo replied. “She's up early.” He motioned towards Katsumi, who refused to let go of Takaba.

 

“Yeah.” Takaba replied. “I need to give her a bath, and I need to get clean too, fast. After that I have to cook breakfast and make some lunch for later...” He sighed after Katsumi gave up her fight. He placed her on the ground and instinctively she latched on to his leg.

 

“Don't sweat it,” Eiyo replied. “I'll help you cook. No need to get so anxious.”

 

“Well....it's not just _anyone,_ that's coming to visit. It's my parents and you know that I haven't been truthful to them at all.” Takaba took his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. He sighed as he looked around the luxury bathroom and back to his reflection. “They don't know about you guys...well they do. But they just think you're...” He sighed and shook his head. “I'm just nervous that's all.”

 

“It's not like they can take you away, besides, you and dad are engaged.” Eiyo spoke with hidden pride. Takaba could see the smile forming in the corner of his lips. “We'll take good care of you.”

 

“I hope they have that mindset.” Takaba had finished brushing his teeth right before bending down to pick up Katsumi. He found her toothbrush and placed her on the sink counter. With help, both Takaba and Katsumi brushed her teeth until they were clean. After putting her down, Takaba again observed himself in the mirror, smiling slightly.

 

“I've gotten most of my color back, at least they'll be happy about that.”

 

“And you got straight A's on your report card. Dad and I read it together. You're fourth place in class ranking! You can got to any college now!”

 

Takaba chuckled. “Yeah, but I won't go too far.” At that moment, Katsumi unbutton her night gown and pulled it off over her head.

 

“I'm ready to get clean!” She squealed, Eiyo only rolled his eyes.

 

“I was just about to shower.” He pouted.

 

“Well I'm giving her a bath, you can still shower.” Takaba replied, ruffling Eiyo's hair.

 

OooOoOoOoOo

 

After both little Asami's were cleaned and forcibly dressed liked 'well to do children', Takaba decided it was his turn to hop into the shower. He quickly stripped and scampered into the warm water, allowing the warm liquid to fall through his hair.

 

As the comforting water made contact with his bare skin, he felt that jittery feeling flutter in the pit of his stomach. Just the mere thought of his parents visiting him, after all the lies he'd made up, scared him shitless. For months he'd told them he was staying with Kou, and being the good friend he was, Kou lied for him. But now, the young seventeen year old knew there were no clear windows to escape from. He'd have to face his mother and father, tell them about his 'secret' life, and have to deal with or fight against their consequences.

 

Sighing, Takaba finished his shower and grabbed his towel. He rubbed it around his slick body until his skin was somewhat dampened. After that, he started to run it through his wet hair. At that moment, the bathroom door opened and a vast amount of cold air seeped through. Takaba hugged himself for warmth as his visitor slowly approached him.

 

As always, dressed in a fine suit and luxurious shoes, Asami walked into the bathroom, fixing his tie as he shut the door behind him.

 

“You look cold.” He greeted, approaching the damp Takaba.

 

“You did just open the door.” The teen replied in a shaky voice. He took a step back when Asami advanced towards him. Extending his hand, the golden eyed man pulled Takaba into a one armed embrace, roughly pressing that naked body up against his fine tailored suit.

 

“Hey! I'm still wet!” Takaba protested. He whimpered a bit when Asami's large hand clutched onto his ass, preventing his movement.

“You're more arousing this way.” Asami replied, pulling him closer. A slight squabble ensued which quickly resulted in a deep and hungry kiss. Asami had managed to lift Takaba off of his feet before placing him back down on the ground.

 

“You look well dressed.” The teen, slightly dazed, moved some hair out of his face. “But mom and dad aren't coming until later.”

 

Asami stepped back and began to observe himself in the mirror. “I have three conferences today. I might not be able_”

 

“What?” Takaba cut him off. “What do you mean? You said_”

 

“I can't avoid this, Akihito.” Asami replied, running some gel through his hair. “I've avoided work far too long, for you of course, but my business has been suffering in my absence.” Angrily, the teen picked up the towel that had fallen on the floor. He threw it at Asami but the business man just moved to the side.

 

“You said we'd do this together!” He pouted. “What am I supposed to tell my parents without you there? They think you're my boss Asami, _my boss_! And I told them that last week! Up until then they thought I was still in the hospital or living with Kou!”

 

“I used to be your boss.” By now, Asami's hair was slicked back to perfection. He sighed when he saw the disheartening look in his kitten's eyes. “I didn't forget about it, if that's what you're thinking. I've already contacting a catering service, they will be here to bring food around eleven.”

 

“I wanted to cook_”

 

“You're stressed out enough. Remember, you just got out of the hospital. Take it easy Akihito, look decent for your parents.” Asami had approached him and planted another kiss on his cheek. “You're a very bright boy Akihito, but it's okay to be afraid. I'm happy you still have a relationship with your parents. I haven't talked to mine in years.”

 

“I'm just afraid after all of this...they might disown me. I lied to them_”

 

“You also lied to me.” Asami smirked. “And it's hard to lie to me. People usually don't make it far_”

 

“Well I wanted the job.” Takaba pouted.

 

“Don't you suppose you've gotten just a bit more?”

 

Takaba sighed and hugged on to Asami's arm. He rubbed his cheek against the firm suit sleeve and closed his eyes.

 

“Thanks.” He replied. “But this can still turn out bad. Just try to make it back. I want to explain everything to them...together, with you.”

 

Asami sighed and pulled Takaba into a long lingering, embrace. With one final kiss, he released the teenager a left the bathroom. Takaba just stood there, feeling the cold draft caress his body.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Like always, Katsumi followed Takaba every where. She had her stuffed rabbit in her hands as she stood by Takaba who presently poured her some cereal. After that, he picked her up and placed her on the chair.

 

“Okaasan eats too.” She beamed, taking the spoon and scooping cereal into her mouth. “Otoosan says...says...” And she began to do that three year old thing. She was on one subject one second and jumped right to the next. Takaba just sat down and watched her.

 

“Okaasan's mother and father are coming to visit today.” He spoke, moving some of her hair out of her face.

 

She played with her bunny. “Okaasan's parents are nice?”

 

Takaba nodded. “They are, but you have to be good for them, they'll like you.” He stood up and stretched a bit. “I'll be back, I'm going to go check on Eiyo_” Katsumi hopped from her chair and clutched onto Takaba's leg again. She wouldn't let him go, so sighing, he bent down and picked her up.

 

The two walked into the large living room where Eiyo was sitting on the couch, bored and distant. He looked so much like Asami, yet had his mother's spiteful personality.

 

“Wanna help me clean?” Takaba asked, sitting down next to him.

 

“Dad says I can call a maid.” Eiyo replied, flipping the channels.

 

“Nope.” Takaba placed Katsumi down and took the remote from Eiyo. “Someday in life, you're going to realize that you have to do something for yourself.”

 

“No fair!” Eiyo shouted. “Plus you're not even supposed to be around all those fumes!”

 

Takaba turned the channel to a kids interactive program and instantly Katsumi was enticed. He forcefully pulled Eiyo off of the couch and into the kitchen where the cleaning materials were.

 

“So all this because your parents are coming?”

 

“Eiyo, you know how bad it'll be...” He took out some spray and other things. “So just please, bare with me.”

 

“You're adopted, right?”

 

“Yeah.” He sat up and faced Eiyo. “Why?”

 

The boy shrugged. “Sometimes I wish I was adopted. Maybe I'd get a mother and father that actually love me.” He clenched his fists.

 

Takaba as usual, didn't know how to react. He knew the divorce had taken a toll on Eiyo, but he had also figured things were going on before. So he just sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

 

“But I'm glad you're here.” Eiyo cut him off. “I'm really happy. Sometimes I wish I could be as absent minded as Katsumi, she thinks you're her mom. I just hate the fact that I knew my mom, and my dad.”

 

“Eiyo_”

 

“Come on, let's clean now. Your parents will be here for lunch soon anyway.”

OoOoOoO

 

By eleven, the house was cleaned to perfection. Eiyo had resumed his position on the couch and Katsumi attached herself to Takaba. The caterers had brought a vast amount of food and before they left, thanked Takaba for his service.

 

The teenager had set the table to perfection. One space for his mother, one for his father. There was of course one for him, Eiyo and Katsumi (though she'd probably sit in his lab). So he assumed the invisible seat was for Asami. He placed food on plates and poured drinks. Then afterward, he cleaned up a little bit more until the doorbell finally rang. Like Eiyo was instructed before, he turned off the television, put on his blazer and dress shoes and grudgingly walked to the door like the perfect little rich child he was. He had the same look of disgusts his mother wore.

 

Takaba's heart jolted when he heard Eiyo open the front door and greet his parents. “You must be Mister and Misses Takaba.” The young boy greeted. Takaba heard the all too familiar voice of his father and the kind voice of his mother. He began to sweat. He found himself clutching Katsumi tighter than normal as the footsteps to the living room grew louder.

 

_Click Click..._ He heard his mother's heels. _Click...Click...._

 

“Here he is.” Eiyo had reached the main dining room, with both Takaba's behind him. His father as usual, had his business attire on. His mother wore a white sundress and carried a hand purse. She was the first to run over to her son and pull him into a tight embrace and like Takaba expected, she started to cry. It took her a few seconds to realize that Takaba was holding something, or someone. She took a few steps back, wiped her dripping eyes and smiled.

“I'm sorry Akihito,” She started. “You know how I get.”

 

“It's fine.” Takaba replied. “It's been a while, I missed you too!”

 

“We're sorry we couldn't come earlier! But it's summer now, so we're both free. You don't have to stay at Kou's house any longer, we can take you home before school starts up again.” From the corner, Eiyo rose an eyebrow, seeing if Takaba would say anything. He made way to speak but Katsumi had gotten Mrs. Takaba's attention.

 

“So this is your boss's daughter? She's very cute.” Takaba placed Katsumi down and the little toddler walked over to his mother.

 

At that moment, Mr. Takaba took a step towards his son and roughly rubbed a hand through his hair. “You're looking better already.” He commented, observing the color that flushed Takaba's skin. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Much better.” Takaba hugged his dad. “Let's get to the table then, I'm pretty sure you'll like what we have.”

OoOoOoOoO

 

Eiyo was the last to sit, not really wishing to converse with the Takaba's. Katsumi actually took the empty seat next to Takaba and for the most part played with her food while everyone else talked. Takaba's parents congratulated him for his accomplishments regarding his grades and many other things. They scolded him for his 'job', but decided to let him off easy this time.

 

That didn't make Takaba feel any better than he already had. He knew that if he let this charade drag on any longer, then the outcome would be far worse than he expected.

 

“Mom, dad....” He cut both of them off in mid sentence. “I...I have to tell you something.” Eiyo had even put his fork down in curiosity as both Takaba's stared at their son.

 

“Is it about vacation? Do you not like the place we've been discussing_”

 

“No! It's not...I just...” He sighed. “I've been lying. I haven't been staying with Kou. I've been staying here, with my boss.” And then that awkward silence filled the room. Takaba somewhat regretted randomly throwing that statement in mid conversation but he had to do it one way or another.

 

His mother cleared her throat. “Okay then. Do you mind telling us why? Did Kou's parents kick you out? If that was the case, you could've come back with us.”

 

He shook his head. “That's not it...” He cast a nervous glance towards Eiyo who simply smiled. _Just tell them._ The boy's golden eyes screamed. He saw the nervousness in his parent's eyes and could only imagine what they were thinking. The silence was long enough.

 

_After a few painful yet successful months, my boss, a.k.a, my fiance has let me stay with him._ That wouldn't go well with his parents at all.

 

“Sometime toward the middle of the year...my boss was going through a divorce so I would watch his kids while he was out.” He took a deep breath. “Some things happened_”

 

Katsumi had jumped from her chair and quickly climbed on Takaba's lap. She turned around and hugged him, nuzzling her head in his chest.

 

“Why is she so close to you? And what do you mean? Things happened?” His mother held a tone of disappointment in her voice. As if all the compliments she had given her son were meaningless. 

 

“Well, she just turned three and during the divorce, her mother and father weren't that close_”

 

“So it was your job to take care of this man's children?” Mr. Takaba interjected. “Is that what this is? I thought you were just a baby sitter? Why the hell are you living here?”

 

Katsumi felt Takaba's jolting heart and calmly stared up at him. “Is okaasan okay?” She asked quietly

 

“ _Okaasan?”_ Mr. Takaba repeated. “Akihito_”

 

“While the divorce went through, I grew closer to both of them.” He took a deep breath as he knew his next revelation could possibly be his ticket out of Asami's house. “They learned to trust me....especially....Someone broke into the house when their dad was out, and I_”

 

“Akihito protected us, but in the process he was molested. That's why Katsumi is so close to him, because she saw it and she gets scared when he leaves.” Eiyo could tell that Takaba was tripping over his words, badly. He practically saw the thanks in the young teens eyes.

 

“Molested?” That furious tone had subsided and both parents voices were drenched with worry.

 

“I'm fine!” He admitted. “I had trouble at first but now...everything is better.” He smiled.

 

“Do you expected us to accept that, Akihito?” Mr. Takaba spoke as his wife quickly drank several gulps of water. It was a method she used to prevent herself from crying. “Why didn't you tell us?”

 

“Because you already had enough to deal with because of me!” Takaba's fuse had semi-ignited and while he knew this reasoning wouldn't be enough to get his parents to take back their mental decision, it was at least worth a try.

 

“Because we already had enough to deal with?” His mother echoed. By now her glass was empty. “You are our son! We're supposed to take care of you! You're just a child Takaba! You don't have the capacity to make such decisions by yourself....”

 

_You're just a child._ So they were pulling that card. That annoying card. It was just another way of saying he was stupid, or that he couldn't make any decisions for himself. After all he had been through, he simply couldn't accept that.

 

“My boss, Asami Ryuchi, and I started a relationship about a month after I started watching his kids...” He didn't even look at his parents. “A week ago, he asked me to marry him.” Takaba nervously pulled at his hair. “And I said yes.”

 

There was nothing but disgust in Mr. Takaba's eyes as he glared at his son.  “ _What_ ?” He spat furiously.

“He proposed to me, and I said yes.” _Here comes the disowning part._ “I love him, and his children. I'm sorry I didn't tell you_'

 

“Oh no.” Mr. Takaba laughed humorlessly. “You're way in over your head Akihito if you think you're marrying a man you just met_”

 

“I didn't just meet him! I've known him for almost a year now_”

 

“A year!? Ha! Are you really _that_ ignorant!? “ Mr. Takaba stood from his seat and glared at his son. “You are seventeen! You will not marry a man that has gone through a divorce and already has two children. _”_ He seethed. “You are a _child_ Akihito! A child! Marriage isn't some happily ever after fantasy! It is a commitment!” He took a breath. “After this dinner you are going to go upstairs, pack your bags and get into the car! We're leaving!”

 

Takaba was shaking inside, clutching Katsumi even tighter. “No.” He spoke quietly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“No! You can't ask me to leave them! They need me! All three of them! Before I came, they weren't even a family...I fixed them! So I _can't_ leave or everything will go _hell_!” Takaba took a deep breath. “I'm sorry.” 

 

“Dear,” Mrs. Takaba spoke. “Please sit down.” Her husband, through clenched fists, did as he was told. That left her to sooth her troubled son.

 

“I understand how you feel, Akihito...but you don't have a choice in the matter. You are only seventeen, you are a child.” She clutched her fork. “And you've recently been released from the hospital. The stress of children_”

 

“They aren't stressful.” Takaba interjected. 

 

Mr. Takaba remained silent with his arms cross. The name Asami Ryuichi caused him to raise an angry eyebrow. Takaba assumed that at a point, the two crossed paths, after all his father was a private investigator.

 

“I know what you're thinking, but I promise I won't lose focus. My grades were high, weren't they?”

 

“Do you really think that, at this point, we care about your grades?” Mr. Takaba spoke again. “Your achievements, are nothing if you're willing to throw them away_”

 

“I'm not throwing anything away!” It was Takaba's turn to rise.“I don't understand how you expect me to be an adult but you won't even _treat_ me like one!” His parents grew silent at that, as he placed Katsumi down. “I just don't get it! How am I supposed to think for myself if you_”

 

“You are not thinking for yourself, Akihito. You are desperate_”

 

“Desperate?” Takaba humorlessly laughed. “I'm desperate!? For what!? Do you think I'm that kind of person? That I just make life changing decisions out of desperation!?” He heaved. “Well you're wrong! Both of you! If you only understood how I felt, if you were here with me, then you'd feel differently about this whole situation! But no, you left me here, sick in Tokyo while you two left for work! So forgive me if I'm not at all enthusiastic about your decisions to control my life_”

 

The front door opened, silencing the distraught family. Takaba could hear Asami coming down the hallway...on his phone. He entered the dining room, seconds later, and placed the cellular device in his suit pocket. He looked around and met eyes with every single person sitting at the dining table. Seeing the hopeless expression on Takaba's face, Asami only smiled.

 

“I see that lunch is going well.” He commented, pulling out the empty chair next to the teen. Takaba just sighed.

 

“So you think this is funny?” Mr. Takaba addressed him. “And you find nothing wrong with starting a sexual relationship with a seventeen year old boy_”

 

“Dad, please.” Takaba begged. “I told you_”

 

“Akihito, be quiet!” His father hissed. “You don't know what you're talking_”

 

“I think he does.” Asami took a sip of some of his water. “I think he knows exactly what he is talking about. Your son is a bright boy, and I think you've failed to realize that.” If looks could kill, Asami would certainly be dead. But it seemed the younger man took Mr. Takaba's glare as a challenge, so he continued. “It's understandable, your concerns for Akihito. However, you cannot deny the fact that he has a future, he can make choices for himself, good choices. He's smart, caring and kind. He's encountered death more times than you and I could possibly dream of. I believe someone, like your son, knows exactly what he is talking about. He's been through enough to judge right from wrong, correct?”

 

“Yes.” Mr. Takaba forced. “But that isn't the point_”

 

“While Akihito may know you, Mr. Asami, we don't. And as his parents_”

 

“Don't try to reason with this man, he's insane_”

 

“Mom! Dad!” Takaba begged. “This lunch wasn't meant to turn into an argument! I only wanted you to respect and accept my decision! I made you proud, didn't I? I got better, I got good grades! I'm planning to go to college it's just_”

 

“You're not going to college.” His mother silenced him. “Your father and I already discussed this months ago. You're illness might come back_”

 

Takaba felt his chest burn. He couldn't take this anymore. “You know...” He stood and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Just...”

 

“Akihito, sit down.” Asami commanded. “Don't stress yourself.” The businessman tried to reach for him, but angrily, Takaba swiped his hand away. 

 

“I'm going upstairs.” He bent down and picked up Katsumi then faced his parents. “Do you think it was my choice, to be born sick? Do you think I looked forward to hospital visits....looked forward to treatment after treatment? No I didn't! I hated all of it! I hated being the 'sick kid' at school, the one everyone _had_ to feel bad for! I hated being away from you guys and everyone else!” He felt his eyes moisten, yet he continued. “But now I'm better! Life is different, and I can make my _own_ choices! _For me!_ And when an opportunity just jumps in front of me...I'm going to take it! I'm sorry.” Takaba took a deep breath and let out a wet sob. “I will _always,_ be your son. But I won't always be your child. I'm seventeen...” The teenager wiped his eyes and turned away. “I...I still love you guys.” He called over his shoulder before walking upstairs with little Katsumi in his arms.

 

“Why can't he go to college?” Eiyo broke the painful silence that resided in the living room. “He's really smart and talented.” He faced both Takaba's parents.

 

“You wouldn't understand dear.” Mrs. Takaba replied before shifting in her seat. She faced Asami with a sorrowful expression on her face. “Mr. Asami...please see our way of things.”

 

The business man sighed. “I'm not hurting your son, if anything, I am taking care of him. You can't always be by his side, correct?”

 

Both parents nodded. “Well then.” Asami took a deep breath. “I don't see what the problem is. I'm not preventing him from seeing you either, in fact, he can see you whenever he wants.” The businessman stood. “He chose to stay here, with us. He can leave if he pleases. Maybe you should look at things his way, it wouldn't hurt.”

 

Mr. Takaba stood and glared at Asami. “Promise me, Asami.” He began. “That you will take care of our son.” It was obvious that by now, the man had given up changing Takaba's mind and in that aspect, Asami felt bad for him. But he kept his face solid.

 

“I never thought of anything less.” He smiled.

 

“I'm warning you, he is very sensitive and frail. You know what can happen if you betray him, trick him or anything of the sort.” He faced Eiyo. “And you and your sister take care of him as well. Make sure not to drive him crazy.”

 

“We're pretty easy going.” Eiyo commented.

 

“Good then.” Asami loosened his tie. “Then I'd suggest you two go upstairs and clear things up with Akihito. During my time with him, he spoke highly of you. I'd hate for the three of you to depart on such a sour note.” He smiled. “And seeing as lunch is no longer in session, I think my presence at work is needed.”

He left both parents there distraught and somewhat broken. It was the screeching of Eiyo's chair that brought them back into reality. "You guys are really nice parents, even if you can be mean. Takaba's really lucky to have you." He complimented, tugging on Mrs. Takaba's dress. "We should all go up and see him now."

She wiped her eyes. "That would be nice."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all enjoyed the story. You may be wondering why I didn't make it a normal oneshot. Why couldn't Takaba be twenty three, like in the normal manga? Well that's simple. A twenty three year old can make their own decisions and choices with little regard for their parents protests. Being seventeen shows the conflict between Takaba and his parents, as by law, his parents still have control over him and they still make major decisions for him. And by the way, what did you think about the reaction? On both sides!
> 
> I know many of you may've seen Takaba's parents as enemies, but to be honest, I didn't want to portray them as that. They are his parents and have every right to be worried about him. 
> 
> Katsumi's name means fierce beauty, which matches her when she grows older. She is a snobby, rich and rude to others. She inherits her mother's personality, however, she always and will always refer to Takaba as Okaasan. She will always love and respect Takaba more than she does anyone, despite the fact that she turns into a complete bitch.   
> Okaasan, in Japanese means mother. And as explained, Takaba is the only 'mother' figure she had. She's known him since she was two. Furthermore, as she grows older she's fully aware he's not a woman, but she still calls him Okaasan. I just recycled Eiyo and for the most part, he's just easy going. He's older than he is in Caged, if you couldn't tell. 
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you think! I think for the most part I added the universal teenage personality in Takaba, but except he knows what he's talking about. On a side note, I'm applying for colleges! :S I'm excited but scared.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Have a wonderful weekend!  
> -Yamiga!


End file.
